


Erik Has a Foreskin Fetish

by Brynncognito



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr has a foreskin fetish. Specifically, he has a fetish for the foreskin of one Charles Francis Xavier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago in a little memo pad that I inexplicably still own. So I thought I'd share it with the world.

Erik Lehnsherr has a foreskin fetish. Specifically, he has a fetish for the foreskin of one Charles Francis Xavier.

As Erik is Jewish, and therefore circumcised, one could almost explain the kink away as the thrill of the novel, the new and unfamiliar. However, Erik has had enough male and female partners that bodies which are different from his own no longer give him nearly the thrill he receives from looking at and touching Charles.

If Erik considered himself more of a connoisseur of uncut cock, he would surely describe Charles' as  _perfect._ Then again, he describes every part of Charles that way.

Regardless, Erik has a certain fondness for the soft, velvet flesh that encompasses his lover's glans when he's not fully erect. It is, in Erik's far-from-humble opinion, ideal in terms of size, taste, and elasticity.

On many occasions, Erik has reduced Charles to a panting, writhing mess simply by pushing Charles' foreskin up over the glistening head of his cock with a firm stroke. Erik's particularly fond of chasing the edge of Charles' foreskin back down with his lips, swirling the tip of his tongue around in maddening circles within the hyper-sensitive sheath.

The first time Erik had done this, Charles had let out a cock-throbbingly ardent cry that had served as masturbation fodder for Erik for  _weeks_ afterward.

Yes, Erik has a thing for Charles' foreskin. But then again, Charles has a thing for Erik's long, thick, circumcised cock as well.


End file.
